


Caught Me on the Counter

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Interrupted Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: It's too bad closets don't lock from the inside.





	Caught Me on the Counter

Harry’s got his fingers twisted in the hair along Neville’s nape, and things are just starting to look interesting when there’s the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat somewhere to Harry’s left. Neville jerks away, and Harry makes an annoyed noise, because, honestly, don’t people know enough by now not to go snooping in the janitorial storage? There are only two reasons for students to be in there, and both of them work better with the door closed.

“Hermione,” Neville sounds slightly choked, and of _course_ it would be Granger who found them, the busybody. Fuck. That’s slightly awkward. Neville won’t approve of Harry wiping his best friend’s memory.

“Is there something you need to tell me, Neville?” Granger asks, and she sounds somewhere between brassed off, smug, and disgusted. Harry really, really doesn’t like her.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Neville says, and Harry can’t help but roll his eyes, even as Granger arches her brows.

“So, what, you tripped on your shoelaces and just happened to land on Potter’s mouth – knocking you both into the closet and pulling the door closed behind you?” Granger may be a know-it-all, busybody bitch, but Harry has to give her points for sarcasm.

“Longbottom’s a klutz,” Harry tells her, lets his teeth show when he grins, ignores Neville’s sputtering. “And I was strategically positioned.”


End file.
